


Feeling Punny

by DiverseMediums



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiverseMediums/pseuds/DiverseMediums
Summary: Prompt: I’d like to see a modern ficlet where Jamie tells bad Dad puns when a suitor comes to call for Bree.I thought it was perfect for Father's Day!





	Feeling Punny

Brianna Ellen Fraser was nervously wringing her hands and looking out of the window. Tonight was the night and she couldn’t be any more excited… and nervous. Not that Roger MacKenzie was coming to pick her up for their first date, but of how the man on the living room couch was going to react to his daughter’s first potential suitor. With her mother working at the hospital tonight, her father was the only one home to see her off.

“Da, will ye please stop doing that? I ken what yer up to and it’s not necessary.”

Jamie Fraser gave her an impassive look and continued sharpening the dirk he held in his hand.

“Oh aye? What is it ye think I’m “up to” then?”

“Yer trying to appear intimidating.”

“I didna ken I had to _try_ to do that, _a nighean_ ,” he replied, glancing up at her again with a smile. 

“Da, this is serious. I like Roger. He’s nice and respectful and smart. Please dinna scare him off wi’ yer ideas of fatherly… protectiveness.”

Jamie raised an eyebrow, but put the dirk down. 

“What shall I do, then?” he asked, the corner of his mouth turning up. “Tell him one of my wee jokes?”

“Oh God NO,” Bree exclaimed, looking at her father in horror. Someone knocked at the door before she could say anything else. 

“I’ve got it!” William called, sprinting down the stairs and practically sliding in front of Bree in order to get to the door first. 

Bree gave her father a meaningful look, then turned to see Roger standing in the doorway with flowers in his hand. She grinned, not noticing that her da had gotten up to stand behind her.

“Hi Roger. Please come in.”

Roger appeared to take a deep breath before stepping into the living room. He hesitated a moment, then gave Bree the lilies he held. 

“Oh, they’re beautiful. You didna have to do that!” she said.

“I remember ye said ye liked them,” he replied, a slight flush to his cheeks.

Her father cleared his throat and Roger jumped a bit.

“Oh! Pleased to meet ye, sir. I’m Roger MacKenzie,” he said, meeting Jamie Fraser’s eyes and holding out his hand. Jamie grasped the boy’s hand in return. 

“James Fraser. What are your intentions wi’ my daughter this evening?”

“Da!” Bree hissed. She could see the mischievous glint in his eye and exhaled through her nose.

“Weel, I’d planned on taking her to dinner and then to the school dance. I’ll have her back by midnight.”

“Cinderella is back by ten in this house,” Jamie countered. 

“Eleven. Mama agreed,” Bree said. 

Father and daughter gave each other withering looks before Jamie nodded.

“Aye, eleven then.”

“Da! I’m hungry!” William piped in.

Jamie solemnly held out his hand.

“Nice to meet ye Hungry, I’m James.”

“Daaaaa,” both siblings said together, making Roger stifle a laugh.

“Since Mam isna here yet can ye please make me a sandwich?” William asked, dramatically holding his stomach. 

“Poof, you’re a sandwich,” Jamie said flicking his hands at his son without missing a beat.

William dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“Da, I’ve got one. Knock knock!”

“Come in!” Jamie called, laughing so hard himself that tears were coming to his eyes. 

“Da, that’s _not_ how that goes..”

“Okay, well we’ll just be going..” Bree said, blushing from her neck to the edge of her red hair. 

“Want to hear a pizza joke?”

All three Frasers froze, staring at Roger. 

“Yes!” William replied enthusiastically.

“Oh, never mind. It’s too cheesy,” Roger said, grinning as William fell to the floor laughing. Even Brianna joined in the mirth.

“Alrigh’ away wi’ ye,” Jamie said to William, wiping his eyes and nodding at the kitchen doorway. “I’ll be in to fix ye supper presently.”

William high fived Roger and hugged Bree before bounding into the kitchen. Jamie Fraser picked up his dirk and wiped the blade, eying Roger as he did so. 

“Eleven, aye? No later,” he said, the blade glinting in the lamplight. 

Roger smiled and nodded. 

“Point taken, Mr. Fraser,” he quipped, grabbing Bree’s hand and whisking her out the door to the sound of Jamie’s laughter. 


End file.
